jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Stitch!: The Movie is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Jeffrey, Jaden and the team return to Hawaii and reunite with Lilo and Stitch. They discover that Jumba has created 625 other gentic experiments. But when an evil alien named Dr. Hamsterviel sets his sights on them, Lilo, Stitch, the Justice Guardians and their friends must defend them. Trivia *Weebo, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Susan Murphy/Ginomica, Dr. Cockroach, The Missing Link, B.O.B. and Insectosaurus will guest star in this. *Stitch will be happy to see Aqua again, but Gantu will seek his revenge on her for the events in Birth By Sleep. *The storyline continues in ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Lilo and Stitch The Series''. Scenes Reunions *Jeffrey: Well, here we are. Back in Hawaii. *Alexis: *wipes her forehead* Wow.... I forgot how humid it is here. *Baby Lily: Mommy? *Alexis: *smiles* I'll be okay, sweetie. I just gotta change into something more comfortable for this weather. *Baby Lily: Oh. *Jesse: Feel's like forever since we've last been here. *Patch: I know. *Bartok: I wonder how Lilo and Stitch are doing. *Jaden: Why don't we go and check on them? *Jeffrey: Good plan. *Stitch: *sees Aqua and smiles* AQUA!!!! *pounces on her and hugs her* *Aqua: *laughs* Good to see you again, 626. *Pinkie Pie: Wait. You know each other? *Aqua: I met 626...or Stitch...once before. *Xion: Really? *Aqua: I was given an order from the Grand Councilwoman to bring Stitch and Jumba into custity. *Jeffrey: But after seeing how good Stitch was, Aqua changed her mind. She told me about it. *Aqua: *smiles* That's right. Jumba told me how Terra didn't see Stitch as a danger at all, and befriended him. *Stitch: Stitch happy to see Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* I'm happy to see you too, Stitch. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Stitch: *takes out his Wayfinder* *Aqua: *smiles* You still have it. *takes out her Wayfinder* *Xion: Wow! *takes out her Wayfinder* *Jeffrey: *smiles and takes out his Wayfinder* *Jaden: Sweetness! *takes out his Wayfinder* *Lilo: What are those? *Aqua: *smiles* A good luck charm. Somwhere out there, there's this tree with star-shapped fruit. And the fruit represents and unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shapped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find a way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I have. *Scamper: Oy, sometimes you are such a girl. *Aqua: Hey! What do you mean "sometimes"?! *Jeffrey: Chill out, Scamper. *Stitch: Where Terra? And Ven? *Aqua: ...... *looks sad* I don't know...... *Stitch: ...Stitch sorry. *Aqua: It feels like forever since I last saw them... *sheds a tear* *Jeffrey: *wipes away her tear* *Aqua: *thinking to herself* How long HAVE I been trapped in the Realm of Darkness? *Xion: Mommy, don't cry. *Baby Lily: Is Aunt Aqua okay? *Alexis: ...! Oh! Um- She'll be okay sweetie. Don't worry. *Baby Lily: Oh...okay. *Alexis: *thinking to herself* If my baby found out about some dark events that happened to some of us, she'll be so scared. *Jeffrey: *smiles at Aqua* *Aqua: We've been searching for Terra and Ven for 2 years now. I'll never find them... *Jeffrey: Don't say that!! We will find them. *Stitch: Stitch believe in Aqua. *Aqua: ...! *Stitch: They'll be back. *looks at Wayfinder* "Find your way back to each other." *Lilo: *smiles* If Stitch believes in you, so do i. *Aqua: *sheds a tear of happiness and smiles* Thank you. Thank you so much, Lilo. Stitch. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Xion: *smiles and hugs Aqua* *Aqua: *hugs Xion back* *Jeffrey: *hugs them both* *Jaden: *smiles* Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Disney Films